rmjifandomcom-20200213-history
Kong Xuan
Kong Xuan was a Late-Nascent Soul cultivator who resided in the Mortal World in ancient times. While he died, he managed to reincarnate into his body regaining consciousness. As he continued to cultivate his body morphed into a Silver-winged NightfiendChapter 1041. As a Nightfiend, Kong Xuan became a Grade-10 Demon Beast. Kong Xuan was tamed and sealed as one of four guardians of the Spirit Prison Formation that sealed the Kunwu Mountain rangeChapter 1006. He was tamed along with his companion Lion Hawk, a Treant Lord and a Vast Cliff Tortoise by Ancient Cultivators using Spirit Medallions. First Meeting Millennia later, Kong Xuan was awoken by cultivators chasing an Umbra Yin Horse. The horse led cultivators to the Yin Yang Cave entrance of the Kunwu Mountain. Kong Xuan was awoken when cultivators disturbed his Ghostfiend Threads that he weaved to serve as a trap. He found three Nascent Soul cultivators trapped within his threads. He promptly wrapped two of them - Fu Cheng and Bai Yaoyi, into cocoons spun using his threads. Kong Xuan began consuming the body and soul of the remaining cultivator to further grow his Baleful Corpse Energy. Kong Xuan's meal was interrupted when by a a Mid-Nascent Soul stage Han Li who had summoned a Weeping Soul Beast that naturally consumed evil energies. Confident due to the gap in stages of cultivation, Kong Xuan engaged Han Li in a fierce conflict. To Kong Xuan's surprise, Han Li's cultivation was raised using a Spirit Subjugation TalismanChapter 989. Kong Xuan grew wary of Han Li's ability to thwart his Baleful Corpse Energy-infused techniques using Divine Devilbane Lightning and Purple Apex Flames. As a result, Kong Xuan decided to use his ultimate techniques. However, as the result of Kong Xuan's escalation, Han Li summoned and used a divine spirit treasure replica - the Triflame Fan. Kong Xuan was surprised at the might of the fan attempting to retreat. In retreating his long-time treasure called the Evil Moon Mirror was sacrificed. He was angry at the loss of the mirror which he spent time and resources nurturing. However, he was also horrified that he may not survive the battle if he continued to face Han Li. Luckily, Kong Xuan was saved when the teleport formation entrance to the Kunwu Mountain interrupted their battle by forcefully pulling himself and Han Li into the mountain. Obtaining freedom from the Kunwu Mountain Han Li's use of the Triflame Fan broke the Spirit Prison Formation awakening the remaining 3 guardians. The broken formation allowed Nascent Soul cultivators across the Great Jin to invade the mountain. Now awoken, Kong Xuan met up with the remaining guardians and plotted to use the invaders to break restrictions allowing the guardians to obtain the Spirit Medallions containing critical pieces of their soulsChapter 1007. By obtaining his Spirit Medallion, Kong Xuan could regain his freedom. Kong Xuan along with the other guardians concealed themselves and followed the cultivators heading to the Kunwu HallChapter 1016. The guardians observed the cultivators breaking through the restrictions. Unfortunately, Kong Xuan and the other guardians were exposed when a conflict broke out between the cultivators. Kong Xuan was surprised to see Han Li who broke the concealment of the guardians to distract the group of cultivators as Han Li escaped the areaChapter 1017. Now revealed, Kong Xuan was unwilling to risk mutual-destruction with the group of Nascent Soul cultivators. He negotiated a truce. Along with the group of cultivators, the guardians managed to enter the Kunwu Hall. In a scramble, Kong Xuan managed to obtain his spirit medallion freeing him from any influence or controlChapter 1023-1024. Now free from his shackles, Kong Xuan traveled along with the group of cultivators looking to escape. While traveling he unexpectedly encountered another guardian Gui Ling who was enslaved as Han Li's Spirit Beast after failing to obtain her tile. Pained, Kong Xuan offered to help re-obtain her tile only to be rebuked by her. She knew that Kong Xuan had abandoned her greedily to obtain his medallion, and that her new master Han Li was formidable and would not stand for insubordinationChapter 1036. Release of the Devil Ancestor Unfortunately events escalated out of control resulting in the release of a Devil Ancestor. This reignited a conflict for control of the body of a Heavenly Silvermoon Wolf between the devil and the original souls of the bodyChapter 1040. The conflict was between two Deity Transformation-level cultivators. Sensing imminent peril, Kong Xuan attempted to escape but halted when one of the original souls named Long Meng recognized him. When the battle began, Kong Xuan attempted to escape along with the other Nascent Soul invaders. He was forced to cooperate in repelling a subordinate of the Devil AncestorChapter 1044. After slaying the subordinate, the Devil Ancestor was enraged and sealed the area using the Blackwind Flag. Kong Xuan came into conflict with the remaining invaders that survived the battle with the subordinate. After failing to escape from the sealed space, Kong Xuan solicited the assistance of Corpse Xiong to escape the areaChapter 1052. Unfortunately, the situation escalated as the battle between the Devil Ancestor and the original souls of the wolf body fought. Kong Xuan was forced to fight against the devil in order to survive. However, his primal soul and body was effortlessly exterminated by the ancestorChapter 1063. Abilities and Treasures Evil Moon Mirror A treasure that mirrors and replicates a technique that is absorbed by the mirrorChapter 988. Ghostfiend Threads Ghostfiend threads are grey threads spun using Baleful Corpse EnergyChapter 985. The threads can be spun in a net to effortlessly trap Nascent Soul cultivators and imprison them by weaving a cocoonChapter 986Chapter 992. The threads forcefully absorb the energy of a cultivator trapped within itChapter 994. References Category:Male Category:Spirit and Demon Beasts Category:Nascent Soul